Conventional beds comprising a mattress and box-springs are typically supported using one of two types of support structures. One type is a rectangular frame, which is typically metal, that supports the box-springs on all sides, which comprises four angle-iron members and a leg at each comer. Such frames sometimes also include a cross member with a fifth leg to provide centering support. A headboard and footboard may be connected to the frame but do not provide any support for the mattress in this arrangement. A second type of bed support structure that is used consists of two bed rails attached to and extending between a footboard and a headboard, the rails each having a fixed member extending inwardly to enable support for the box-springs and mattress positioned there between. It will be appreciated that sometimes, the fixed members receive the box-springs and sometimes a plurality of rigid supports—such as wood planks—are placed on the fixed members and which then provide the support surface for hosting the box-springs and mattress. The bed rails are elongated members that include a hooking means at each end configured to mate with a receptacle located in the headboard and footboard. It will be appreciated that one common means for engaging the bed rails with the bed ends are hooks affixed at the end of the bed rails which engage horizontal pins disposed in vertical slots located in legs (or bedposts) of the headboard and footboard. In this arrangement, the footboard and headboard actually support the bed rails and therefore the mattress. It will be appreciated that this standard support mechanism has limitations, however, including providing the bed user with sufficient options for raising or lowering the bed rails in order to adjust to various sized mattresses or to meet the height preferences of the user.
There are many types of box-springs and mattresses available to the consumer. One important variable that distinguishes mattress units is thickness. Additionally, some mattresses do not require the use of box springs. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a new hook assembly 2 that allows a user to raise or lower the height of the mattresses depending upon the thickness of the mattress and the height preference of the user. Such a hook assembly 2 is disclosed herein.